- When I Was Your Man -
by MisterChu
Summary: Ketika dia ada disisimu, hargailah dia.. Lakukanlah apa yang kau ingin lakukan bersamanya.. Ketika aku menjadi 'lelaki'mu.. Disarankan sambil dengerin lagu Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man ya.. Enjoy..


**When I Was Your Man  
**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dari tidurnya.

Dilihatnya tidak ada seseorang di sampingnya yang selalu memeluknya dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi seperti biasa.

"Pantas saja sepertinya tempat tidur ini lebih lega."

.

_**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**_

_**.**_

Setelah menyegarkan badan, Kyuhyun sarapan bersama member Super Junior yang lain. Mereka mendengar saluran radio yang memutarkan lagu 'Saranghagi Ttamune'.

"**Ini lagu kita.. tapi kenapa terdengar sangat berbeda ?" batin Kyuhyun.**

**.**

_**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down**_

_**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**_

_**It all just sounds like oooooh…**_

_**Mmm.. too young too dumb to realize..**_

_**.**_

"Akhir – akhir ini Sungmin hyung dekat sekali dengan Jungmo hyung.. aku jadi curiga, pasti mereka ada apa – apanya." ujar Ryeowook.

"Kau jangan asal bicara Wookie-ya.. Mereka memang dari dulu bersahabat." timpal Eunhyuk.

"Tapi hyung harus lihat bagaimana kedekatan mereka sekarang.. Pasti orang – orang yang melihatnya akan mengira kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih." ujar Ryeowook lagi.

"Hmm.. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti sih.. Sungmin hyung belum cerita." balas Eunhyuk singkat.

Leeteuk menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Kalian bisa tidak, tidak membahas Sungmin dulu ?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada mengancam sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tersadar, lalu melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan makanannya dengan malas.

"Maaf hyung." ucap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

"Kyunnie.." panggil Sungmin sambil merajuk.

"Hm ?" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya tanpa melihat Sungmin dan sibuk menatap layar komputer yang ada di depannya.

Sungmin merasa kesal karena diabaikan. Dia mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"Kyunnie.. Tatap aku jika sedang berbicara denganku." pinta Sungmin sambil memegang dagu Kyuhyun dan memaksa menatapnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap Sungmin.

"Ada apa hyung ? Aku sedang sibuk.. Bisakah kita membicarakan ini nanti ?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali beralih pada layar komputernya.

"Apakah komputer itu lebih menarik daripada aku ? Apa kau benar – benar tidak ada waktu untukku, Kyu ?" gumam Sungmin, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang sibuk, hyung.. Katakan saja apa yang mau kau katakan." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Besok temanku mengajakku ke pesta ulang tahunnya.. Aku ingin sekali datang, tapi bersamamu Kyu." ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak lihat hyung ? Aku sangat sibuk sekarang, dan mungkin aku tidak bisa diganggu untuk 3 hari ke depan.. Tugas kuliahku ini sangat menumpuk dan juga jadwalku sangat padat.. Lain kali saja ya ?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam.

Sungmin sudah menduga jawaban Kyuhyun, pasti dia menolaknya.

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pintu dorm diketuk.

"Siapa sih ? pagi – pagi begini sudah bertamu." keluh Leeteuk.

Ketika Leeteuk ingin membuka pintu, tiba – tiba Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju pintu.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya." ucap Sungmin sambil membukakan pintu.

"Wah.. Tumben sekali dia." cibir Donghae.

Pintu dorm terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria tampan dengan seikat bunga di tangannya.

"Hai Sungminnie~~ Ini untukmu." ucap tamu itu sambil memberikan bunga tersebut.

Sungmin kaget, lalu menerima bunga itu dengan malu – malu.

"Aishh.. Memangnya aku yeoja ?! Sampai – sampai harus dikasih bunga segala ? Aku kan malu dengan member yang lain." ucap Sungmin malu – malu.

Jungmo tersenyum dan memegang tangan Sungmin, lalu mencium punggung tangan Sungmin.

Lalu, member Super Junior yang lain sedang koor di meja makan.

"Ciyeeeeeeee~~.. Suit.. Suit.. Haha." ucap member lain berbarengan, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

Sungmin menahan senyumnya malu. Tapi, wajahnya kembali sedih ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal dan marah.

"Aku selesai." Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam kamar.

.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya.

Semua terdiam.

"Ah, iya.. Leeteuk hyung.. Aku ingin pergi ke acara ulang tahun temanku.. Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal.. Jungmo akan menemaniku.. Boleh kan ?" Sungmin meminta ijin pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan memandang Sungmin.

"Terserah kau.. tapi ingat ! Pulangnya jangan terlalu larut.. Besok kita masih ada jadwal." jawab Leeteuk.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Baiklah hyung.. Aku pergi dulu." Sungmin dan Jungmo pergi bersama.

"Ahhh.. Kenapa jadi begini ?" gumam Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah, hyung.. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.. Mereka kan sudah dewasa." ucap Kangin menenangkan Leeteuk.

"Salahkan saja si magnae itu !" teriak Heechul lalu pergi siaran, meninggalkan para member yang masih berkutat dengan sarapannya.

"Aishh." gumam Leeteuk dan Kangin.

.

_**That I Should of bought you flowers**_

_****__**And held your hands**_

_**Should have gave you all my hours**_

_****__**When I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_**Now may baby is dancing**_

_**But 'he's' dancing with another man**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di kamar Kyuhyun..

"Ini semua memang salahku, hyung.. Kenapa begitu sakit saat kau tidak disampingku dan memelukku ? Maafkan aku telah menyia-nyiakanmu, hyung.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku atas keegoisanku." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya aku yang membelikanmu bunga dan memegang tanganmu.. Harusnya aku yang mencium dan memelukmu.. Harusnya aku yang memberi semua waktuku untukmu, hyung.. Harusnya aku yang membawamu ke pesta ulang tahun temanmu.. Harusnya.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun sedang melihat foto dirinya dan Sungmin di ponselnya. Banyak sekali selca yang mereka ambil bersama. Ketika Kyuhyun mengingat kembali momen – momen saat bersama Sungmin, tak terasa air mata pun mengalir ke pipi Kyuhyun dengan deras.

"Maaf, hyung... Mungkin terlambat untukku meminta maaf.. Aku tidak mampu menyelesaikan kekacauan yang telah aku buat." lirih Kyuhyun.

.

.

_**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**_

_**Caused a good strong 'man' like you to walk out my life**_

_**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…**_

_**And it haunts me every time I close my**__**eyes**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malam harinya..

"Ayo Kyu, kita ke kafé biasa." ajak Leeteuk pada sang magnae.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir.

"Tapi, hyung.. Aku.." Kyuhyun ingin sekali menolak.

"Sudahlah, Kyu.. Aku juga bosan melihatmu murung terus." ajak Leeteuk lagi, kali ini sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Baiklah." jawab Kyuhyun pasrah.

.

.

* * *

Kafe

"Hey, Kyu ! Wah.. Leeteuk hyung hebat bisa mengajak magnae kita sampai kesini.. Hehe." ejek Donghae.

"Aish.. Hae, jaga ucapanmu ! Bisa – bisa nanti dia minta pulang." omel Leeteuk.

.

Semua member Super Junior tengah berada di sebuah kafe untuk melepas penat mereka sejenak. Hanya sekedar memesan kopi, mengobrol, dan tertawa bersama. Tapi, itu sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka karena bisa saling mengeratkan ikatan kekeluargaan mereka.

.

Tapi, ada satu member yang tidak ikut.

"Oh iya, Sungmin mana ?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Oh ! Dia mungkin masih bersama Jungmo hyung.. Jadi dia tidak ikut dengan kita." jawab Ryeowook.

Mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook, semua mendadak menjadi hening.

"Lebih baik dia tidak ada disini." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhh.. Kenapa jadi begini ? Ayo, pesan minuman." ujar Leeteuk sambil memanggil pelayan.

.

Mereka memesan minuman dan makanan kecil, sesekali mereka mengobrol.

Ketika mereka melihat sekeliling kafe, ternyata ada sebuah grand piano hitam.

.

"Kyu, lihat ! ada grand piano.. Bernyanyilah untuk kami." suruh Siwon.

Leeteuk yang mendengarnya, langsung memukul kepala Siwon.

PLAK

"Aish.. Sakit, hyung." rintih Siwon.

"Kau ini bodoh atau polos ?! Kyuhyun kan sedang bersedih, jangan tambah kesedihannya." omel Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak apa – apa, hyung.. Aku kan memang penyanyi." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menuju grand piano tersebut dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu..

.

_**Bruno Mars – When I was your man..**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sangat baik dan sangat menghayati lagu tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku salah menyuruh dia bernyanyi." ujar Siwon.

"Semua gara – gara kau.. Sudah kubilang suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus." balas Leeteuk.

"Lihat hyung ! Bahkan banyak orang yang sedang berdansa ketika Kyuhyun bernyanyi. " ujar Ryeowook.

"Iya.. Apakah kita harus berdansa juga Hae ?" tawar Eunhyuk.

"Aishh.. Kau ini.. Nanti orang – orang akan aneh melihat sesama namja berdansa." balas Donghae.

"Heyyy.. Coba kau lihat pasangan yang sedang berdansa di dekat jendela.. Kau pikir itu namja dan yeoja ? Mereka itu sama – sama namja tahu." ucap Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

Semua melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Eunhyuk.

"Iya benar.. Matamu jeli sekali, Hyuk-ah." ujar Shindong.

Ttapi kenapa aku seperti mengenal mereka ya ?" tanya Kangin.

Kangin berpikir dan..

"OMO ! Itu kan Sungmin dan Jungmo." ucap Kangin kaget.

Semua member memandang kaget. Mereka secara bergantian melihat Sungmin-Jungmo dan Kyuhyun. Terlihat jelas sekali di wajah Kyuhyun bahwa dia sedang mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam. Melihat 'mantan' kekasihnya berdansa dengan pria lain di hadapannya sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tetap bernyanyi.

.

_**And all just sounds like oooooh…**_

_**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**_

_**That I should have bought you flowers**_

_**And held your hand**_

_**Should have gave you all my hours**_

_**When I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party**_

_**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_**Now my baby's dancing**_

_**But 'he's' dancing with another man**_

_**Although it hurts..**_

_**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**_

_**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**_

_**To try and apologize for my mistakes**_

_**But I just want you to know**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**Walaupun sakit, tapi aku tahu aku salah, hyung.. Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf padamu.. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin hyung.. Semoga dia yang terbaik untukmu.****" ****batin Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin dan Jungmo sedang berdansa.**

**.**

**.**

_**I hope he buys you flowers **_

_**I hope he holds your hand**_

_**Give you all his hours**_

_**When he has the chance**_

_**Take you to every party**_

_**Cause I remember how much you loved to dance**_

_**Do all the things I should have done**_

_**When I was your man**_

_**Do all the things I should have **__**done**_

_**When I was your man**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

"Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya, Sungmin hyung." gumam Kyuhyun.

END


End file.
